scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
UEF military intervention in the Korean War
United States South Korea United Earth Federation |combatant2 = North Korea |commander1 = President Barack Obama President of ROK Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope |commander2 = Kim Jong-un |units1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Forces Korea Republic of Korea Armed Forces *Republic of Korea Army *Republic of Korea Air Force *Republic of Korea Navy **Republic of Korea Marine Corps UEF Military Forces Korea |units2 = Korean People's Army *Korean People's Army Ground Forces *Korean People's Air Force *Korean People's Navy *North Korean Special Operations Force *Worker-Peasant Red Guards *North Korean Strategic Rocket Forces |casualties1 = US-ROK forces *10,200+ killed Federation forces *None |casualties2 = North Korea *100,000+ killed *934+ wounded *130+ captured}} The United Earth Federation military intervention in the Korean War was a massive intervention. Due to the UEF's interests in South Korea, Admiral Calliope decided it's time to send forces to stop the KPA from taking Seoul. The intervention lasted for about three hours as it was revealed that UEF Forces are secretly sending forces on all sides of Korea: UEF forces just north of the People's Democratic Republic of Korea, nuclear-powered UEF submarines - all modified and armed with missiles - in the waters, mortar troops and artillery forces south of the KMZ and the KDZ, a flight of Nazi-made cargo planes being flown to North Korea to begin the intervention, and the Fourth Marines near the northern KMZ. Prelude Due to the KPA ready to fire missiles, Admiral Calliope began to send forces into the area, regarding the KPA and North Korea as "the ones that begins to launch missiles." Decided to send their own forces to combat the threat, Admiral Calliope, who was now in full alarm alongside Vassily Aleksander Petrenko, has authorized the intervention. An expeditionary force was sent to Korea, while the UEF Air Force and the Bundesheeresluftwaffenkorps transports airborne troopers to put an end to North Korean WMDs. He also sent several Nazi-made submarines to launch an assault on several North Korean naval ports and launch nuclear missiles if possible. While transporting Panzers to the southern side, the KPA, thinking that the UEF Armed Forces are US Armed Forces nor other South Korea-allied countries, decided to send forces to defeat the USFK. This caused the attack failed, as Federation forces fights back through mobile artilleries, mortars, and Nebelwerfers. This has sparked the start of the intervention. The start of the intervention After the attack on alleged South Korea-allied nations forces, the AFN announced that the alleged forces were, in fact, United Earth Federation forces. The North denounced Federation forces as hostiles but was denounced back by Federation leaders, Expeditionary Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope and Admiral of the Military Vassily Aleksander Petrenko, who tells him that the Federation will strike back if they KPA sent their forces to the South. He also says that Federation U-Boats are modified, nuclear-powered, and nuclear-armed submarines. The KPA, nonetheless, started their invasion. While attacking United States Forces Korea-Republic of Korea Armed Forces positions, the KPA announced their arrival as they begin to push them back to Seoul where they are making their last stand. However, before the assault could begin, the Korean People's Army soldiers were caught off guard by Federation forces who are using Nazi war machine vehicles. Several North Korean tanks were moving in to push UEF forces back but were annihilated by Sturer Emil tanks. United Earth Federation personnel, armed with Panzerfausts, AT4s, Javelin missile launchers, and Panzerschrecks, open fires on retreating KPA tanks. With North Korean forces retreating, Federation Airborne Forces came in, surrounding several KPA forces while retaking the cities. Kim Jong-un orders Admiral Calliope to withdraw or face the consequences, the latter says that his submarines and airborne troopers will destroy or capture the North Korean ICBMs. Federation forces also captured several tunnels leading to North Korea. This has caused the UN to see Federation forces fighting the North Koreans and retaking everything. Save for the US and South Korean flags in the southern JSA, Federation forces raises the flag of the United Earth Federation to announce their intervention. After North Koreans were defected or later taken prisoners, Federation airborne forces were sent to destroy the North Korean nuclear missiles, but capture them if necessary. Meanwhile, North Korea were caught off guard by multiple Panzerbataillons (Armored Battalions), infantries, and war planes on the North Korean-Chinese border. After unsuccessfully trying to defeat the Federation military from invading North Korea, the United Earth Federation's armed forces were powerful and invulnerable too much for the North Koreans to fight and the latter Koreans surrendered but were told by UEF element commanders to join the cause to liberate North Korea from communism. North Korean forces themselves were vulnerable to Federation forces, as they are falling back to Pyongyang, the final battle where it all begins. Admiral Calliope orders the North Koreans to stand down or they will face nuclear consequences. After Kim Jong-un says that North Korea will never surrender, Admiral Calliope gave his men the order to destroy Pyongyang with nuclear bombs, but later ordered not to after Kim Jong-un surrenders to Federation forces. The world were shocked by the UEF who stopped the Second Korean War, but Admiral Calliope said that this wasn't the end of the invasion, it is the beginning of the Federation invasion of Syria, the country where Syrian government forces didn't stopped fighting. Aftermath Admiral Calliope allowed Kim Jong-un to lead North Korea but will be under Federation military leadership. As Kim Jong-un asked him what he will do next, Admiral Calliope says he will send the Federation Armed Forces to begin the invasion of Syria. Category:Conflicts Category:Old content